


She's A Knockout

by sirsquidfish_thefirst



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, badass Molly is badass, there needs to be more Jollock this is official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsquidfish_thefirst/pseuds/sirsquidfish_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a harmless bid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typing this story at one AM, I hope you're happy. There honestly does need to be more Jollock in the world. It's ridiculously adorable. This story takes place pre-Fall. Un-beta'd and un-britpicked, so all mistakes are mine.

It had started out as a harmless bid.

The three of them—Sherlock, John, and Molly—were sitting together on the sofa in Molly's flat, watching a crappy show that Sherlock honestly thought was mind-numbing. The other two enjoyed it, so Sherlock had no say in what he wanted to watch ('Two to one, Sherlock,' Molly had teased. '"Star Trek" is a classic. No offense, but John and I both agree that watching a documentary on bees is much worse.'). As he sat there, brooding, Molly suddenly sat up a bit straighter. Both men looked towards her in alarm, ready to jump to their feet.

Molly quirked an eyebrow at them and told them to settle down. "Honestly, boys. If there was something wrong, I'd make sure to tell you two. Or scream. Whichever comes first."

John chuckled. "Well, we'd prefer it if you screamed on our own terms, Molly," he replied, giving her a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

As Molly giggled and shoved John playfully, Sherlock rolled his eyes. He loved them both, but sometimes he thought them too childish. "Mm, more likely she'd be screaming for me," Sherlock shot at them. Molly blushed, and John's smirk grew into a grin.

"You want to test that theory, Spock?"

"Sherlock! John!" Molly's exasperated voice broke through their laughter. "I'm trying to say something, and you're both making it terribly hard." At this, both men started to snigger again. "God damn it, you two," she grumbled. 

Molly clear her throat and tried again. "Anyways, as I was saying. I feel like we relate to a few of the characters. Sherlock would be Spock, of course—" how rude, Sherlock grumbled to himself. I do not have pointy ears...do I? "—John would be Kirk, and I would probably be Leonard McCoy."

Sherlock snorted. "Because you're a doctor?"

"Pathologist, you dolt. That, and because I'm always having to look after you two and mend your injuries."

John and Sherlock looked down at their hands sheepishly as Molly giggled. "I'm kidding, you guys. Kind of." She leant over and kissed John's cheek before kissing Sherlock's. However, he turned his head and quickly captured Molly's soft lips in a searing kiss, smirking at her squeak and John's sigh. 

When Molly pulled away (her cheeks were flushed, Sherlock noted proudly), she wrinkled her nose at him. "I'll punch you next time you do that," she grumbled. Then she promptly turned to John and snogged him, much to Sherlock's disgruntlement. Cheeky girl. But he did kind of start it...

Finally, Molly broke the kiss with John, and she gave Sherlock an innocent look as John smiled adoringly at the two of them. Sherlock was glad to receive a gentle kiss on the lips from John, causing the other man to sigh into Sherlock's mouth happily. It was silent for a few moments, just all of them comfortably taking in each other's presence. That's when trouble began. Not surprising for them, Sherlock reflected with an internal snort.

"Tai-kwon-do."

Molly tilted her head at the other men's confusion. "You were probably wondering where I learned to punch. I took tai-kwon-do up until a few years ago when I started working at Bart's," she explained carefully. Sherlock felt a surge of pride at her words; she had learned to deduce easily, as well. Of course, John had learned before her. 

John laughed softly. "I bet you ten quid you can't knock out Sherlock," he challenged. 

Sherlock looked up, startled. "Hold on a mo. You can't do that." A slow, teasing grin lit Sherlock's face. "I bet you /twenty/ quid, Molls, that you can't knock me out. John and I will split it."

Molly huffed and stood up. "Fine. Twenty quid it is," she grumbled. "I'll show you two gits." 

She dragged the coffee table out of the way and stood in the middle of the floor, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well? Come on, then, Sherlock. I've not got all night."

He merely smirked at John and Molly. "First one to give up has to pay twenty quid," he purred, stalking towards Molly.  
~*~  
Molly was glad she had carpeted floors. 

But she was also glad that she had started tai-kwon-do at an early age. Sure, Sherlock knew nearly thirteen (fourteen, a voice reminded her) different ways for self defense; probably all of the pressure points as well. Well, screw him and his show-off side. 

John sat on the couch and nervously reminded them to be careful—Sherlock gave him a reassuring grin while Molly blew him a kiss—as the two persons in the middle started circling each other. Sherlock would expect a ten-second circling method before the first strike... Seven seconds in, she threw a right hook punch towards his midsection, aiming to knock the breath out of him.

Unfortunately, he deduced that move and deflected it with ease. Before she knew it, he had landed a kick on her back, causing her to let out a wheeze and stumble.

This gave her enough momentum to grab his foot and bring him down with her, landing on the floor with a grunt. She quickly straddled his torso and pinned his hands down to the floor. Molly gave a cry of triumph. 

Everything was fine and good until Sherlock wriggled an elbow free and jabbed her—quite hard— in the stomach. She crumpled to her knees, clutching her stomach, her eyes squeezed shut. Molly felt a little dizzy as her breathing hitched.

"Molly? Did I hurt you? Oh god, I did. John, go get some ice! Ice does too help! What do you mean, it's my fault! Well, technically it is, since I threw the punch, but you started the bid!...it was a joke? Then clarify it, next time! Good god." Sherlock's frantic voice filled the flat while John rushed over and knelt by her, gently prying her hands away from her stomach whilst murmuring soothing words into her ear, no doubt shooting Sherlock poisonous glares.

A warm pad was placed on her abdomen. She murmured her thanks, her mind racing. Sherlock would be approaching her. She'd still have enough time to land a punch...

As predicted, Sherlock knelt by her other side and cupped the back of her neck. "Molly, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, kissing at every available spot on her skin and then some. As soon as he pulled away, Molly gave him a fake, tearful smile.

"So am I, for what I'm about to do."

Her fist connected with his jaw in a beautiful upper hook, snapping his head upwards. Sherlock collapsed to the floor, unconscious, as Molly panted and John gaped.

"He's down for the count. Oh Jesus Christ."

Molly gave a happy whoop. "Totally worth the bruise I'm getting in the morning," she laughed.  
~*~  
John watched in disbelief as Sherlock crumpled to the floor, unconscious. He'd be out for maybe ten minutes. Hopefully. He seriously had been joking when he suggested the bid.

"He's down for the count. Oh Jesus Christ."

While Molly whooped with joy, John crawled over to Sherlock to put a finger to his neck. Yep. Still alive. "Molly, remind me not to mess with you," he mumbled as she pranced around the flat crowing, "I've won twenty quid! Just for knocking out Sherlock! Ha!"

They had just passed the eight minute mark of Sherlock's unconsciousness when he groaned loudly in pain. The retired army doctor started to chuckle as Sherlock struggled to sit up, blinking and wincing at the light, while he rubbed his jaw. John helped him to the sofa, grunting a little under Sherlock's dead weight. 

"I feel like I've been hit by a train. Molly Hooper-style," Sherlock grumbled into the pillow. 

John laughed. "It was actually quite fun to watch you get beat up by Molly."

"Oh, piss off," Sherlock growled, nudging John with his leg to let him know he wasn't really mad. John reacted by simply laying a kiss to Sherlock's temple.

Molly reappeared in the room a while later, carrying a tray of tea, beaming at the now awake Sherlock. She sat the tray down on the coffee table (now back in its original spot) and sat on the floor next to John, handing Sherlock an ice pack. Quietly, she kissed Sherlock. 

"I'm sorry, love," she cooed, nuzzling against his shoulder. John decided this was a good time to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her shoulder.

Sherlock smiled at her brightly but wearily. "It's alright, darling. I still love you. You too, John," he replied softly. He enunciated his point by kissing first Molly then John. The blond-haired man felt his heart skip a beat. Even though they've been in this relationship for months, nearing a year now, he still felt his heart soar for this man and this woman.

And he /loved/ it.

He brushed his thoughts away happily. He'd deal with them later.

Molly gave Sherlock a suddenly seductive gaze. "I'll make it up to you.../both/ of you...for the amazing, mind-blowing sex we're about to have," she purred, cupping John's cheek and stroking Sherlock's arm. She knew that she had their attention now; they were both sitting up straighter, swallowing hard and eyeing her hungrily.

Abruptly, she pulled away from them both and stood up, holding out a hand. "But first...the twenty quid," she crowed. Both men let out a groan.

"Come on, Molls, can't we take care of this afterwards?" Sherlock whined.

John grumbled, "Always a tease. God /damn/ it."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Seriously. If you want that mind-blowing sex, then I have to go out and buy condoms. We used our last ones last night."

Immediately, Sherlock and John scrambled for their wallets, each shoving their half in her hand and rushing her out of the door. Molly's giggling was heard down the hall as she walked towards the stairs. "Don't start without me, boys," she called over her shoulder before finally descending the stairs. John and Sherlock gave each other a wolfish grin.

Molly was indeed a knockout, in every sense of the way.


End file.
